


A Reward After Exams

by beestiels



Series: The Boy Next Door [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Cockslut Castiel, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deep Throating, Facials, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Top Benny, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel, cockslut!cas, comeslut castiel, comeslut!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny help Castiel relax after his stressful week of final exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reward After Exams

**Author's Note:**

> ([on tumblr](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/111634912703/part-1-okay-its-finally-here-omg-sorry-it-took)) Omfg I accidentally had these notes written in the summary for a full 24 hours. I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT that probable really turned ppl away from reading this fic lmao. ANYWAY. So I know I promised DP for part 2 and that part 2 was supposed to be the final part. But this installment had other plans for itself, and so I just wasn't feelin' the DP, it just didn't seem to jive with how the beginning of this fic was going. So I totally changed the sex scene, which means now this is expanding to have at least a part 3 and part 3 will include the dp, I swear this time lol.

After Castiel’s big bedroom show, Dean had been worried things would get awkward, that Cas would shy away, but Cas was as at ease as ever, and Dean even more so, much to Benny’s relief. Castiel waved as he left for class each morning over the next few weeks to wrap up the semester, and Dean and Benny even helped him do some last minute studying and research for his exams and papers each night. Impressively, none of them got down to anything even remotely sexual during that time, and, as much as Dean and Benny still wanted him, they were glad. It helped them realize that Cas did have a true emotional interest in them, and they with Cas as well. As much as they couldn’t wait to take him up to their bedroom and strip him down to his soft panties, they were more than happy to help him with school, and gain his platonic friendship and trust, and Cas was glad to spend his time with them casually, working them into his busy schedule to combine visiting time and study time.

By the end of the week, Benny caught Castiel coming home, slumping out of his beat-up Continental and practically dragging himself through his front door. Benny stopped Castiel before he made it to his own front porch, calling over to him and asking him if he’d rather come over to him and Dean instead. Castiel nodded tiredly with half-lidded eyes, re-adjusting his thick messenger bag on his shoulder and clumping over the patch of grass between their houses. He toed off his shoes at the front door, dropped his bag, and promptly poured himself into a pile of lithe limbs on the couch.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Dean asked. He had popped out of the kitchen to investigate the extra pair of feet he heard walking through the door.

A garbled string of random sounds came out muffled against the pillows, Castiel’s face smashed into them, his hair sticking out in tufts like a small, sleepy bird.

“What was that?” Benny chuckled.

Castiel slowly lifted his face, squirming around till he adjusted himself to lie on his side. “I’m okay. I feel like all my exams and final papers went well. I’m just really exhausted now.”

Benny nodded. “I’m sure you’ll pass.”

“Especially because we’re kick-ass study partners.” Dean added, grinning cheekily. “Even if it’s been around ten years since our college days.”

Benny rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I remember your ‘studying techniques’ back then. What was it? Every time you got an answer right, you made me take off a piece of clothing?”

“Yeah, and you always cheated! You counted your individual shoes and socks as ‘separate articles of clothing.’”

Benny shrugged. “Well, they ain’t attached, so I was and still am right.”

Castiel let out a bark of laughter before his own yawn cut him off.

“Hey Cas, it’s alright if you take a nap on the couch, okay?” Dean offered. “You can stay for dinner, too. I feel like you probably didn’t cook anything this week with finals and all, and I’m making home made fried chicken.”

“Mmmm, that sounds amazing.” Cas mumbled into the cushions, yawning again.

“You want some coffee for later?” Benny asked, running a large hand through his hair gently. “I’m gonna help Dean cook, but I can make you some, easy.”

Cas nodded, hair ruffling even more against the pillows. “Yes please. Cream and sugar.”

 

A blurry, white ceramic mug slowly sharpened into view as Castiel groggily blinked his blue eyes open. He started a bit at the realization that he dozed off, but as the strong smell of the coffee wafted towards him, he figured he couldn’t have slept for that long. He sat up lazily, reaching for the cup and bringing it to his lips carefully. The rim of the mug was still warm, and he smiled at his body’s perfect timing, awake just as his coffee had cooled enough to drink, but was still warm enough to comfort and satisfy. He could hear Dean and Benny pattering around the kitchen, talking and laughing lowly. They probably figured he was still asleep and didn’t want to disturb him by being too loud.

He took a few more sips before shuffling into the kitchen, both hands wrapped around the warmth pleasantly pulsating from cup. He slid up behind Dean, and rested his forehead against a thick bicep. Dean turned his head and smiled.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” He joked. 

Cas lifted his head up and smiled, but before he could respond, Dean and Benny burst out laughing, and he frowned. “What?”

“We’d fix it, but we got food on our hands.” Benny chuckled. “You’ve got some impressive bed head there.”

“Oh,” Cas tried to pat it down with one hand, but he knew it was useless, “it tends to do what it wants. Anyway, do you need help?”

“Aw, you don’t have to help us.” Dean assured, “You’ve had a tiring week, we want to do this for you. Besides, there’s nothing really left to do except put the plates on the table.”

“Then I’ll do that.” Cas insisted, and set to work before Dean could protest.

Within the next fifteen minutes, all three were sitting around the table, Cas moaning obscenely around the chicken, relishing in the juicy, tender meat beneath the crunchy, flavorful skin.

“You two need a room?” Dean joked.

“You don’t understand,” Cas moaned again between mouthfuls, “I’ve been living off leftover college cafeteria food and vending machines the whole week when I wasn’t here.”

Benny made a face as though the mere thought of having to do such a thing offended him. Dean may have been the one who cooked that night, but Benny was the one who went to culinary school and owned the best diner in the area.

“We could’ve given you leftovers if we’d known.” He said. “You could’ve asked us.”

Castiel shrugged and swallowed another bite. “I didn’t even think about, and you two were already helping me so much anyway.”

“Yeah but not eating good food, is like, a sin to us.” Dean said. “Trust us, Cas, we don’t mind. We’re happy to take care of you.”

Cas blushed and ducked his head back towards his meal. He’d had the rising suspicion that he might be technically dating the two men at this point, even if they hadn’t gone out anywhere, but he was too afraid to bring it up, not wanting to make it awkward or ruin what they had.

They finished their dinner in comfortable quiet, the sounds of their happy chewing and pleased sounds at the delicious food filling the air. Afterwards, Castiel helped clean up, and as he put the last dish away, turned around to find Dean and Benny staring at him. He knew he was wearing a short shirt, and reaching up to put the plate away must have exposed a fair bit of his hips and stomach, and he could feel his shorts slipping, most likely exposing the lace trim of his powder blue satin panties.

Shutting the cabinet door gently, Castiel hid his smirk. He turned around slowly, and rested his back against the counter, letting his hips jut out teasingly.

“See something you like, boys?” He grinned.

“You know,” Benny responded with a playful growl to his voice, “I think Dean and I are hungry for dessert.”

Castiel yelped indignantly, then giggled, as he felt himself being hoisted up by Benny’s thick arms and thrown over his wide shoulders, one large hand giving his butt a generous pat.

“Aw,” he donned a tone of mock-disappointment, “no raunchy kitchen counter sex?”

Dean shook his head and tsked. “Benny’s a neat freak about the kitchen.”

“Besides,” Benny added, “I want you to be comfortable. And I think you’re still a little tired from the week, even if you won’t admit it, so you’re getting a bed.”

As if on cue, Castiel let out another yawn as he was gently plopped onto the soft mattress, bouncing slightly. “I still wanna play, though.” He pouted.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry, we got you.” Dean grinned.

He began pushing at the hem of Castiel’s thin shirt, and Castiel lifted his arms above his head to help its removal. Dean took advantage of the position to grab Castiel’s wrists, holding them above his head, while diving in for a deep kiss as Benny removed his shorts, and then began palming him through his silky panties.

Cas moaned loudly into Dean’s mouth, and Dean plunged his tongue in to quiet him. He squirmed, rotating his hips into nothing as he felt Benny’s hand pull away, but Dean distracted him by thumbing at his pierced nipples. Soft rustling made Cas realize Benny had only pulled away to remove his clothes, and he relaxed again, letting himself be carried with the sensations of Dean’s kisses and soft strokes to his nipples, occasionally tugging on the jewelry playfully, the pleasure-pain sensation going straight to his cock. 

“Mmmm,” Benny’s low rumble broke through his haze, “look so pretty with your cock twitching in your little panties like that.”

A high, disappointed mewl escaped through Castiel’s parted, slick, kiss-bruised lips as Dean pulled away.

“Shh,” he soothed, running a thumb over one of Castiel’s sharp cheekbones, “just getting undressed.”

Castiel licked his rosy lips and watched with wide, unabashed eyes as Dean stripped, taking in his sturdy build, and undulating his hips against the movements of Benny’s hand, which was back to stroking him through his panties. Castiel didn’t mind the teasing –one of the reasons he enjoyed wearing panties was how much he loved the way the soft fabrics felt against his cock. He was fully hard now, but in no rush. After the rough week he had, he was glad to bask in the languid and lazy.

Dean finished stripping, and Castiel ran an appreciative hand down his torso, starting from his collarbone, over his broad chest, to the slight softness of his stomach that layered over the muscle, down his groin to the soft, golden-brown curls, where he wrapped a slender hand around his large, half-hard cock and indulgently stroked it to fullness. Dean tipped his head back, plush pink lips parting in a moan, and his hands fumbled behind him at the bedside drawer. Castiel gave the head of Dean’s cock a light twist, then used the tips of his finger to spread the precome down and help slick up his shaft, though it wasn’t much yet. He felt something small bounce onto the mattress, and smiled as he realized it was lube Dean had been fishing for in the nightstand. He squirted some directly on the head of Dean’s cock and began smoothing it down, coating the shaft liberally, slick, filthy sounds filling the air as he jacked Dean faster.

He paused for a moment as he found himself rutting into air again, the warmth of Benny’s hand gone.

“Benny!” He whined.

“Just hold on, sugar. I got other plans for you.”

Cas looked down, continuing to stroke Dean, and watched Benny hook his thumbs in the waistband of his panties and pull them down. He shuddered as the satin dragged luxuriously over his cock and down his thighs, and lifted his legs slightly to help Benny remove them the rest of the way. Benny placed his large hands on the inside of Castiel’s thighs and kneaded the supple flesh, and Castiel sucked in a breath, excited, as he had an idea of where this was going.

He spread his legs shamelessly, and Benny smirked before ducking his head down to softly kiss along Castiel’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart and massaging them, before peppering his rim with feather-light kisses. Castiel mewled and wiggled his hips, egging Benny into slapping one of his plump ass cheeks playfully.

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled, “I’ll get on with it.”

A high whine pierced the room as Benny went right to licking him open, thick stubble scratching deliciously against the backs of Castiel’s thighs in the sensitive juncture where they met his cheeks. Benny rimmed him the way Castiel preferred it –sloppy and enthusiastic. 

Dean looked down to watch, then batted Cas’s hand away from his twitching, thick, erection, and leaned down to kiss him deeply again. He spent the first few moments of the kiss gripping Cas’s hair, then brought his hands back to his nipples, teasing them to hardness. He rolled and pinched them between his fingers, occasionally tugging on the piercings as he desperately thrust his tongue in Cas’s mouth, wetly swallowing his keens and mewls.

A bright pink flush spread from Castiel’s cheeks down his chest, and he knew his cock much be just as red from the way he could feel it straining, and he gasped loudly as he felt Benny’s tongue push past his rim, the slick muscle teasing his hole open. At the sound, one of Dean’s deft hands migrated from Castiel’s chest down his bucking, sweat-damp torso to wrap around his cock, jacking him rhythmically as he continued to kiss him roughly, only stopping momentarily to add a bit of lube, wanting the twink to be soaked and messy. Dean’s fervent, unrelenting kisses made Castiel feel light-headed, heightening his ecstasy and increasing his sensitivity to Benny’s tongue in his tight hole and Dean’s large hand pumping his cock. Dean pulled back slightly, letting Castiel pant into mouth as he became overwhelmed by sensation, pushing over the edge and into orgasm. His sharp hips undulated fluidly as he came in pearly white ropes over his heaving stomach. Dean watched, his bright green eyes wide with awe as he stroked Castiel through his orgasm, Benny licking him through it, feeling Castiel’s muscles spasm desperately around him. He pulled his tongue out as he felt Castiel come down from his high, and placed sloppy kisses and licks around his pink, sloppy rim, hard cock leaking into the sheets.

Benny hefted himself up the bed next to Cas, and began kissing his neck, thrusting his erection lazily against Castiel’s hip, and Dean did the same on his other side. Castiel slid his hands down their torsos, but they were pressed too tight next to him, preventing him from getting what he wanted. He patted both their asses playfully –Benny’s feeling more thick and firm, Dean’s more plump and supple, jiggling beneath his hand.

“Up. On your knees.” He grunted.

“Oh? You the one taking charge, now?” Dean teased, though he moved into position along with Benny.

“I want to jack and suck you both off. And then I want both of you to come in my mouth and on my face.”

Benny’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. “Well, damn. Can’t argue with that.”

There was quick, clumsy minute of shuffling around the bed as Cas scooted back what little he could, rolling up and onto his hands and knees while Dean and Benny positioned themselves to kneel side by side in front of him.

Licking his lips hungrily, Castiel reached out to take a cock in each hand. Dean was still wet from the lube he used earlier, but he wanted to get a good few strokes on them each before adding more. Especially Benny. He’d had yet to really feel him yet, and he wanted to be able to do it first without anything in the way. His cock wasn’t as long as Dean’s, but he was thicker, and in that respect Cas figured they were both equally as big. A grin split his plush lips as he thought of what it would be like to get them both inside him, but that would be for another day. For now, he alternated between loosely pumping and kitten licking them both, and noticed for the first time, with delight, that even Dean’s cock was dotted with freckles.

Castiel let go of them both momentarily as he reached for the lube and squirted a bit on his hand, and then went right to stroking Benny’s cock. He used his other hand to help guide Dean’s cock to his mouth, then swallowed it down greedily, and moved his hand to Dean’s ass, squeezing and encouraging him to thrust into his mouth, which Dean happily obliged to. Castiel groaned around his length, his mouth filled with Dean’s heady taste, the vibrations of his blissed-out sounds zinging through Dean’s cock. He could feel Dean’s hands tangling in his hair, and even before Benny spoke, he could feel his grey-blue eyes boring into him.

“Look so pretty with those lips stretched around Dean’s cock.” He traced the pink, spit-and-precome-slick flesh reverently with his thumb.

“And Benny’s is even fatter than mine. Can’t wait to see your pretty mouth stretched around that.” Dean added with ragged breaths.

“Mmm, but Dean’s longer, so you got plenty to choke on there, don’t ya?” He grunted.

Cas squeezed Dean’s ass and pushed on it harder, urging Dean to fuck his face in earnest, and soon the room was filled with the sloppy, depraved sounds of Cas deep throating Dean, his heavy balls slapping against the twink’s chin as Cas’s other hand continued to jack Benny, his hand tightening, making sure to occasionally thumb at his slit, or rub his palm along the head, twisting on the upstroke. Dean had let go of all reservations by now, realizing that Cas truly did want him to fuck his face with abandon. He anchored hand both hands in Cas’s hair to maneuver his head in time with his thrusts, Cas moaning and whining and choking shamelessly around him with tears leaking from his eyes, youthful stamina allowing his cock to harden again, making it obvious how much he got off on being used.

Dean’s hips began to stutter, distracting Cas from continuing Benny’s handjob, and Cas got ready for what he knew was coming. He swallowed harder, took Dean to the base, and felt his hot release shooting down his throat, salty and thick in his mouth. He swallowed for a few seconds before pulling off and tipping his head back, mouth open, allowing Dean to finish over his face, and no sooner than Dean began calming down, did he hungrily switch back to Benny’s cock, this time using his mouth on him, swallowing him down just as quickly as he did Dean, surprising a punch of breath out of the other man.

“Sure is hungry for cock.” Dean observed, chuckling breathlessly. “I don’t think he even swallowed all my come yet before taking another. I’m impressed.”

Dean knew Benny had been on edge for a while, and probably wasn’t coherent enough to pay much attention at this point, so once again he placed he hands in Castiel’s hair to guide him. He seemed to like that, and Benny’s hands were resting on Cas’s shoulders, and Dean didn’t think he had the presence of mind to move them to Castiel’s hair.

Castiel relished in the stretch of his lips around Benny’s girth. He was definitely thicker than Dean. If he felt this full just having him in his mouth, he couldn’t wait to finally be fucked by him, and Dean, together. Just the thought had his cock twitching.

He felt Benny’s hips lose their pace, and he gripped his fingers into the thick meat of them. The thought of taking Benny’s come when he still had Dean’s on him, in him, had his cock jumping more, and he moved one hand down to stroke himself, knowing it wouldn’t take much to get him to come a second time, especially if Benny was going to come on him. And sure enough, in the next moment, Benny was coming hard and hot down his throat. Castiel moaned wantonly, then Dean pulled him off and back, and let Benny finish across Castiel’s face, throat, and chest while he closed his eyes and continued to touch himself. Feeling Benny’s release land on him to join with Dean’s was what tipped him over the edge, and Cas was coming on himself again, panting and whining pathetically at the overstimulation of a second orgasm.

The room was still save for the sound of the three attempting to catch their labored breaths. Dean was the first to move, having had more time to come down, and swiped his thumb through some of the come on Cas’s face, smeared it over his lips, and prodded the digit into his mouth. Castiel eagerly licked and sucked, then Benny followed suit on the other side.

“Look so pretty like this, angel.” Dean murmured. “All messy with our come. All marked up for us.”

Cas hummed contently as he sucked and licked their fingers a bit more.

Benny laughed softly. “And your hair’s all stickin’ up like a little bird again.” He ran his fingers through it, tugging a few strands playfully.

“You were so good for us. So good to us.” Dean praised, then immediately pouted. “But we wanted to take care of you. And then you just had to go give us those amazing hand jobs and blow jobs.”

“Are you really complaining?” Cas smiled sleepily.

“Of course not, sugar.” Benny chimed in. “We appreciate it. A lot. We just wanted you to relax.”

“I did relax.” Castiel assured, nuzzling his face against Benny’s hand. “You can clean me up and cuddle me while I fall asleep if you’re that concerned.”

“Anything.” Dean agreed, petting his messy, sweat-damp hair gently. “We’ll even cook you a nice big breakfast in the morning.”

Both men bent to kiss his come-slick face before going about to fulfill their promises.


End file.
